


The Hook

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Killian removes his Hook, it confused a young Alice.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 3





	The Hook

Killian Jones watched as his daughter babbled at him. She reached up and grabbed at his hand pulling herself up. He only had one hand, in place of the other there was a hook. His daughter didn't find anything strange about this. Papa only had one hand. He just did. And he had a sharp object at the end of one of his wrist.

"Hi there, Alice," he cooed picking her up and setting her on his hip. This had been a task he had t perfect over the years, picking her up without getting too close with his hook. He often worried she would get hurt. Either from something in their home or from him making a mistake. He had already failed her once before. And she wasn't even a yerar old yet. It was his fault she was trapped here. What if he did something worse? He feared for her safety. Alice meant more than his own life to him. He could remove the hook, if needed. But so far there hadn't been any need. But Alice was getting bigger and the older she got the more she could do.

He walked around their tower talking to the child and accepting her babbling as an answer to his one sided conversation. Alice reached her hand over and tried to grab the shiny hook. The child had started become more and more curious. Grabbing at anything she could reach.

Killian moved his hook out of the reach of the child. "That's not very safe," he told her. He held her tightly in his arm as he tried to figure out a way to remove the hook without having to set her down. She looked so comfortable where she was. There was no way to do that so he gently laid her down on a blanket he kept in the middle of the floor for when he absolutley couldn't hold her. He removed the hook and set it on top of one of the tables.

The baby let out a wail. The hook on her papa's wrist had just come off. And to the young child that had to be terrafying. She grabbed her own wrist and pulled thinking her own hand could come off just as papa's culd

"Alice, it doesn't workt that way," he told her even though the baby was far too young to fully understand. He reattached his hook and comforted the crying child. "It's okay. I know, that must have been scary. I'm sorry. Papa didn't mean to scare you." He rocked her in his arms as he cooed to her. The crying ceased. He didn't remove the hook again.

To Alice it was a long forgotten memory.

Killian sat on the floor with a toddler Alice. He kept his hook out of her reach. She was old enough now that it wouldn't scare her if he took it off and as she started to jump excitedly into his lap, he worried it might hurt her. He took it off and tossed it aside.

Alice's eyes widend. Did papa remove it? She grabbed her own wrist and tried again to do what she had as a baby.

"Mine won't move, papa." Killian stifled a laugh. Alice was learning and he would not discourage her curiosity in any way.

"Mine isn't really a hand, Alice. It's a hook. I have it because I lost my hand. It's in place of it, Starfish."

Alice nodded and grabbed her wrist again. "Mine won't?" she aksed. He told her that in fact she couldn't remove her hand. The young girl pouted. She wanted to be just like papa.

"But you can still have a hook," he told her and handed the toddler the hook. He was watching her carefully so she didn't get hurt with it. She played with it for a little while and then got bored of it, as toddlers do, and handed it back to her papa. Laughing all the while with hapiness at being like him.


End file.
